


Little Prince

by trypophobicCanine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trypophobicCanine/pseuds/trypophobicCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem about Eridan; meh feelings about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

Little Prince, only thirteen years old!  
And already burdened with the weight  
Of two bloody murders on your hands!  
Driven to near-madness by your so-called “friends”  
Because none of them seemed to like you.

Little Pariah, don’t shed your tears.  
Let them sit inside you, urging you forward.  
Your angels can’t help you, only slow you down  
So grab your gun and kill them too.

Little dead Prince, how brave you were!  
And did what you thought was right.  
You had killed your love and now you’re killed too,  
So shed your tears but then wipe them dry,  
Because you’ll live on in no-one’s dreams.


End file.
